dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Sartorius (New Earth)
Batman however continued his search for Phosphorus and they eventually clashed in the nuclear power plant where everything started. During the struggle, Dr. Phosphorus fell into the nuclear reactor, creating a big explosion and he was presumed dead. Return After the twice-rebuilt Gotham Nuclear Reactor went critical for ten minutes, a group of protesters demanded that the plant be shut down as a safety hazard, but a recently returned Phosphorus worked to prevent it. Sartorius prepared an attack on the protesters at the rally with a chemical rain, but his plan was thwarted by the combined efforts of Batman and Batgirl and he was finally stopped and captured. Phosphorus was held in Arkham for a long time until the place was destroyed by a new Black Mask. Free once again, Phosphorus kidnapped Francine Langstrom in order to lure her husband, Robert into a trap. Phosphorus managed to capture him, but Robert located Francine and tried to escape. As they were escaping, Phosphorus attacked Francine, which enraged Robert and caused him to transform into Man-Bat without the need of the serum. Man-Bat grabbed Phosphorus and forced him into the waters near the pier, leaving him to his own fate. Phosphorus survived the attack, but soon he was stopped for good by Ragman and Wildcat. | Powers = * : Doctor Phosphorus' body perpetually produces harmful radiation. An involuntary power, Phosphorus can use this ability as a weapon to kill his victims with a toxic radiaoactive touch. ** : After being empowered from selling his soul to Neron he seems to give off an aura of radiation in his immediate area and can regulate this effect to burn incoming projectiles or as low as being able keep his clothes from burning. ** : Alexander can manipulate this radiation for various effects. Such as a burning field of radiation in the form of shields or offensively as a radiation explosion. He can also emit toxic fumes from his body in all directions, making it hard to breathe and burning sensitive sensors. ** : His body's major organs are no longer present but the nuclear radiations serves his body for these functions. As such he produces an endlessly clean source of energy for himself, which is also just as endlessly occurring. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : If he were able to shut off his phosphorus form he would die because this form keeps his body running at peak capacity. * : It is suggested that since the radiation replaced his central nervous system that the only function his brain serves to understand now is revenge. Every time he is left to his own devices he plots revenge to Gotham City, never using his powers for anything productive. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Doctor Phosphorus is also known as Baron of Blight. | DC = None | Wikipedia = Doctor Phosphorus | Links = }} Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Exposure to Chemicals or Radiation